


Assassination Classroom Writing Prompts and Stuff -Mostly Karmagisa From Me But Who The Heck Knows-

by Just_Another_Introvert



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, You could use whatever you want and continue it as your own story, You have to get permission from whichever authors the story is from, however, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Introvert/pseuds/Just_Another_Introvert
Summary: Feel free to suggest prompts and ships if you want. Can't be certain I'll get back to it, however I'll try.If you want to add your own stories onto here, just message me the story and I'll be happy to spread stories from other authors.If you want to remain anonymous but still want your story up, I'll label the author as anonymous on the story.I'll also be posting my own stories occasionally, so feel free to do whatever you want with them.





	1. Writing Prompt - Start your story with this sentence : The world did not end in a bang or a whisper, but rather one scream at a time - Karmagisa - Author: Just_Another_Introvert

**Author's Note:**

> Do not forget that each story belongs to their respective authors and you should treat them with the respect they deserve.
> 
> This is my first time doing something like this, but i really like the idea of several authors working together. I know it may not work well, and if it doesn't, then I can say I've tried. Don't know how many other people have tried to do this but I'm willing to try.
> 
> Contact me at justanotherintrovertconnected@gmail.com  
> Just a reminder, but this is of your free volition and is non-profit, okay?

The first fairly short writing prompt....sorry for it being so short

 

The world did not end in a bang or a whisper, but rather one scream at a time. Nagisa ingrained these words deep into his heart as he lived, using these words as support as he continued on with his job. 

Being an assassin, Nagisa tried his damned hardest to keep these words true. And he kept it each and every time, letting each and every one of his targets give out one final cry before falling into an eternal sleep.

These words were said to Nagisa from teacher to student, from master to disciple. His teacher was a very emotional person and was rather cold and logical and elegant for such an emotional person. His teacher would always do her best to teach her disciple as best as she could. Make sure that he would accomplish everything that she had in mind for him.

But of course she did. After all, Nagisa was her blood related son.

And as her legitimate blood related son, Nagisa had to do his best to keep up with his mother and make sure that he would be able to accomplish everything she could only hope to dream of. And as an assassin, those were her most well known words. It had probably come out of a book that she had loved, but it meant everything for Nagisa. He lived on those words. Survived on those words.

So even as Nagisa watched his mother’s assassin creep up on her as she slept gracefully on her motel bed, he couldn’t help but stop him slowly and whisper, “Let her cry out one last time.” The assassin didn’t so much as flinch when Nagisa approached him. Instead he nodded, molten eyes looking at him once before blowing lightly on his teacher’s eyes, and then slicing down.

“You didn’t let her cry out.”

“She cried out as best she can. It’s a silent scream, the most beautiful screams of them all.”

“How?”

The molten eyed assassin smirked, his lips lifting into a lopsided grin.

“Because she went out like a bang, uttered barely a whisper, and yet also screamed out to the world one last time.”

Nagisa thought about it for a moment, his eyes still digging into the other’s to make sure he didn’t disappear unnoticed. For the first time, he realized that his mother might have been in the wrong.

“Stop being your mother,” the assassin said. “Instead of being Player 2 of your mother’s life, be Player 1 of your own.”

“Why should I listen to the assassin who killed my mother?,” Nagisa retorted, glaring. To have his personal life being read like an open book wasn’t something that he was used to. Not as the person he was raised to be.

“Because I could sense your feeling of responsibility, no matter how great of an assassin you might be, or have potential to be.”

“I can see that...you're a little better than my teacher.”

“Give me your name.”

“Vi-”

“Your birth name.”

“....Shiota Nagisa.”

“Akabane Karma. Also known as Red Devil. It’s nice to be working with you Nagisa.”

“Your a very strange man Karma.”

“You don’t even know the half of it.”

And despite the strange first meeting, Nagisa followed behind Karma, leaving his old teacher behind him.

Restarting the game to start becoming Player 1.


	2. Writing Prompt - You are possessed by a demon. It doesn’t control you, but it does mention it’s just there because it doesn’t want to go back to hell - Karmagisa - Author : Just_Another_Introvert

Karma Akabane, a violent person by nature and blessed with knowledge and luck, was now being possessed by a ghost. And not any normal ghost per say, but a demon. Sometimes his luck bounces back and forth between good and bad. This….wasn’t something he could really pinpoint as completely good or completely bad. But he did decide to make the most of it. 

“So what exactly are you doing inside me anyways?,” Karma asked aloud in the privacy of his room. “Are you, like, looking at all my memories and whatnot? Cause I really wouldn’t suggest it.”

_ Even if I did, I doubt it’s anything too bad. I kind of  _ am  _ a demon you know,  _ Nagisa responded with an almost bored tone. No one could really blame the poor demon though. Karma had been doing this for about 4 hours non-stop with streams of questions seeming to flow from his mind like a river. 

Not that Karma had a choice either though.

“Can you possess me or anything like that?”

_ Well, no. After all, I haven’t come up with any sort of evil intentions in mind,  _ Nagisa answered. 

“Aww. It would’ve been cool if you could possess other people for me, ya know? I could get people places and do things to them without them knowing. One. Single. Thing.” Karma cackled wildly, a maniacal grin stretched across his face. 

_ I don’t know which one of us is the demon anymore.  _ Nagisa chuckled nervously.  _ I think you would survive better in hell than me.  _

“Another question. Why exactly did you even leave hell in the first place?” 

Silence reigned for a few moments.

_ Well….I can’t really say. I just didn’t fit in I guess. Don’t really have any intention to go back anytime soon though.  _ Karma hummed, showing that he understood. He leaned back onto his bed, throwing half of his blanket over himself lazily. 

“How long are you planning to stay inside me...my mind?” 

_ Depends. Maybe until you die. Maybe just a couple more days. I don’t really know personally, but since I’m taking shelter in your body for now, is there anything I could do for you?  _

Karma paused for a moment, holding his chin between his thumb and index finger thoughtfully. 

“Just stay for as long as you can.” Karma smiled, one of his rare, true grins. Not that Nagisa needed to know, and that Nagisa could even see him. It was one of the first questions he had asked. “Can’t be too hard, right?”

Nagisa didn’t answer after that. It was a shame that he couldn’t see Nagisa, because Karma would bet his life that Nagisa was flattered and blushing.

  
- **COULD BE CONTINUED-**


	3. Writing Prompt: After years of gentle persuasion, your best friend from childhood finally agrees to seek mental professional help for serious mental problems. Much to your dismay, as he begins to improve, you... - Karmagisa- Author: Just_Another_Introvert

For as long as Karma can remember, he was always by Nagisa’s side. He doesn’t know why, and he never bothered to question it before. It just felt like it was obvious, something natural that was just supposed to be. Sometimes he would be with Nagisa in his room, comforting him after his mother had given him the usual treatment. Sometimes he was at school with Nagisa, always sitting in the back of the room where no one else seemed to really care about.

Not once had he ever questioned his lack of presence, nor had he even realize it because his eyes and mind were always focused on the blue haired boy who sat in the second seat of the second row in the “End” classroom on the mountains.

But now, now that he had finally been able to persuade Nagisa to get some help, he realized. It was only the first day of therapy with Nagisa locked in the private room. That was when Karma finally looked around him and saw that he was different. That there were no looks given his way, despite his obviously strange hair and eyes and the way he stood out from all the other students. That there were no strange glances at the kid who hung around class E for fun. That nobody seemed to even acknowledge his presence.

The only person they seemed to be looking at was Nagisa, who was now animatedly chatting about the strange nature of his monster teacher with a cheerful smile as he walked out of the room.

“Karma? What’s wrong?” Nagisa stopped for a second, looking back at the other with a partial frown.

Karma didn’t move, his sudden revelation shocking him to the core. He looked up to meet those cerulean eyes he had known for all those years, a sudden wave of nausea coming over him. He finally realized. He didn’t even exist. In fact, the only person to acknowledge him had always been Nagisa. Karma finally looked back at his empty past that contained nothing but memories of the boy in front of him.

How hadn’t Karma known all those years?

“Karma?,” Nagisa called out again, the frown deepened. Finally Karma snapped out of his daze, giving Nagisa an easy but taunting lopsided grin.

“Aww~! Is Nagisa-chan worrying about me??”

“Wha-”

“I can take care of myself Nagi-chan~”

Nagisa turned red, turning around sharply with a huff.

“I was just worried about you.” With that, Nagisa stomped off, Karma following behind easily.

That’s right, it wasn’t going to be any different than it was before. And when Nagisa realizes what exactly Karma has been the whole time, then Nagisa will finally be free, and Karma, well… Karma will provide Nagisa with the comfort of a best friend until then.

 

\---------

 

For as long as Nagisa could remember, Karma had always been by his side. It didn’t seem like he forced himself, rather it was an act that just felt natural. He was there when Nagisa had had a rough day. He was always always there in the back of the classroom, watching over him like some guardian angel. And he never questioned it- just grateful for the fact that he had a friend beside him.

He never questioned why Karma never left his side. Because it just felt like something that should just...be. Nagisa didn’t realize how big of an impact Karma had had on his small life.

Until one day he just...disappeared.

No one around him seemed to notice the lack of the fiery hair that was always there at the back of the room. No one noticed when that arrogant ball of mischief had just disappeared into thin air. And that was the day Nagisa realized.

It was so blatantly obvious. There was a reason why people seemed to give him looks every time he talked to Karma. There was a reason why Nagisa’s parents had always ignored Karma, even as he entered the house.

There was a reason why Karma never went home.

Nagisa had continued the therapy though. Because if Karma were still there, then he would definitely want Nagisa to continue therapy. Or else all those years of constant nagging would have been in vain and Karma would have gone away for nothing.

As the therapy continued, memories of Karma continued to fade until there was no longer anyone to remember his existence. Karma had officially been erased from the world.

 

\----------

 

Nagisa walked into the bar where Kaede, Rio, Yukiko, Sugino, and a few others had been nagging at Nagisa to go to because apparently there was going to be some great reunion of some sort. He sighed as the smell of alcohol hit him.

Why did he agree to this again?

Right, he had to be their designated driver after they drank enough to think pissing on each other would make them some sort of Holy Saints. (Rio’s words, not his)

When Nagisa looked around at the interior, he found that the bar itself wasn’t actually all that bad. It was lit dimly, which fit Nagisa’s current mood spot on. Going deeper into the bar, he found a bunch of his E-3 classmates either passed out or beyond drunk on a few of the tables. Which in this case was perfect for Nagisa to just walk around without being pulled into some crazy scheme that the minds of his drunk (and evil) friends had thought up.

He sat down at the counter, already dreading the rest of the night.

God, Nagisa already knew that most of his students were ‘bad boys’ and probably jumped around to different bars. What if they see him in a place like this with people like them? He would have completely failed as a teacher.

The feeling of doom was inching towards him, and instead of wallowing in it, Nagisa decided to focus on the radio. Nothing like the news to get 20 something drunken adults off your mind.

“Karma Akabane, a new official at the Ministry of Economics has been rising in wealth and popularity so abruptly that many are suspecting foul play. There have been many articles published and information leaked. Many of these articles depict a photo of….hold on, what is that?”

Nagisa perked up with some interest. It’s weird for reporters to suddenly break out of character like that.

“Just in, all photos have been wiped off the internet. All articles related to the leaked photo have disappeared---wro-----”

The radio then emitted strange sounds, eventually being switched to some pop music by the owner. There went Nagisa’s entertainment. You may be wondering why Nagisa’s reaction had been so..lukewarm. It’s just something that happens after trying to assassinate your teacher who traveled faster than the speed of sound. 20 times more to be more exact.

“Nice to see someone who’s not completely wasted in this bar,” someone called out. Nagisa turned slightly towards the new voice, grasping for any form of distraction at the moment. “Can I sit next to you for a bit? I don’t think anyone else is willing to let me sit at the moment.” And indeed, all of his former classmates had scattered across the bar, suddenly becoming possesive of the space around them, and oh god- were they hissing at each other?

“Sure. Why not?” Nagisa slumped into the counter as he said so, willing himself to be swallowed up because he had to take  _ these  _ people back home and he really didn’t want to because he could feel the ghost of a migraine already, trying to figure out how he was going to stuff them into the car at all.

“You look like you’re having a rough day,” the person said, sliding into the seat next to him. “Care for a drink?”

“No. It’s alright.” But in all honesty, Nagisa wanted a shot of anything, because he wasn’t nearly as ready to deal with these people as he looked. That was an understatement really.

“It’s not like I’m trying to hook up or anything. Besides, you really look like you need one.”

“No, it’s not like I don’t want it. I really can’t. Those people who look like psychopaths are my friends, and I’m their designated driver for the day.” Nagisa looked up at the person, and almost fell off his seat cause holy crap that was  _ the  _ Karma Akabane that was just being talked about on the radio!? And holy crap, he is not holding out on flaunting his money because diamond watch and obviously new and tailored suit???!!!

“Well, it looks like you have a lot on your hands.”

Nagisa glanced at his former classmates once more and what? Why were half the guys stripping? Where did the girls find the time to somehow huddle up and pass out on top of each other??? Needless to say, the migraine the was only ghosting before was definitely trying to destroy his brains now.

And on top of that there was also Karma Akabane-  _ the  _ Karma Akabane sitting next to him.

“Yeah, I sure do….” Nagisa smiled slightly. Karma kind of reminded him of someone from his younger days, though those days were now a blur. Just a nagging sense of deja vù.

“Well you seem to know who I am.” Karma grinned, or was it a smirk?

“It’s hard not to. You're the talk of the town right now.” Nagisa sat up with sudden vigour. “How did you manage to delete all the pictures? That was pretty interesting.” 

“I came into contact with a computer program called Ritsu. Pretty handy.”

Huh. Ritsu helped him? Even more intriguing. Maybe the gods have finally decided to give him a break.

“My name's Nagisa Shiota, currently a high school teacher.” Karma smiled, holding out his hand.

“I'm Karma Akabane. Nice to meet you Nagisa.” 

_ ….Nice to meet you again. _


End file.
